Taming Lucius
by Haldirs LifeMate
Summary: (PC prob's readding chap 1 soz for typo's) Her son is Lucius Malfoy's grandson but can she make Lucius love her and respect her? Can she Tame the creature that is known as Lucius Malfoy?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
A girl about eight-years-old stood behind her fathers robes, holding the material in her hand as she looked up at the blonde man... He looked to be in his twenties. Blonde hair tied back from his face, the tattoo on his forearm glowed as he preached to the people. Her mother and father, their heads very close. Her own blonde hair falling over her back and clear blues eyes watched the man keenly, her eyes never leaving his face. Not even when his wife Narcissa appeared at her side and she said then to herself, Lexi.. you will have that man."   
  
Her mother reached down and tugged on her hair trying to get her to hush, "Alexandra you hush and listen that's Lucius Malfoy. He's one of Lord Voldermort's strongest supporters." She stopped talking to her daughter as she turend back to Lucius's words and gave another cheer of support, her sleeve falling back to reveal the same tattoo. LExi looked around and saw that all of them held the mark. Her father noticed her curiosity and he lifted her to his shoulders as she watched the group and smiled. Not long after her father lowered her from his shoulders and she ran a finger over the mark, "Whats this daddy?"  
  
"It's the dark mark. It's what all of us who support Lord Voldemort are marked with. We are called Death eaters." He said nothing more and she nodded.  
  
Three months after her the meeting Lord Voldemort was destroyed and all went into hiding, her parents returned to Paris and became 'reformed' wizards. 


	2. Birth of Deception

I do not own any HP characters... they are all JK Rowlings though thanks for letting me imagine and borrow.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Another lost night in a London tavern, Alexandra sat in a corner counting out her tips... at least muggles kept her in her small house on Shultz street. She pushed a blonde curl over her shoulder and set her hand to the swell of her stomach. She rubbed at the fussy foot beneath the taunt skin and grimaced. She looked up as the door swung open.   
  
She'd locked it when they closed. She knew she had, but Draco could open it easily with one of his spells and there he stood. Eighteen years old and beautiful. His blonde hair pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck, his blue eyes searched the nearly black room as they finally found Alexandra's form, "Lexi. How are you? I got your message." He spoke softly to her trying not to frighten her away.   
  
His hand tightening around her wrist as he dragged her to standing. his eyes taking in every bit of her from the blonde curls to her crystal blue eyes. Her always seemingly pouted lips to her bone structure. She was different then most of the women he had bedded and he still had no clued s to why that night he'd done such. He held tight to the bones in his hand as he norrowed his gaze to the french woman and began to speak as her once flat stomach caught his eye.  
  
Eying her face then the swell and he looked at her, "You deceptive brat. You lied to me. You ARE pregnant!" He just stared after her and sighed a moment before he shook his head. "I will never beable to trust you. You LIED to me Lexi. I don't want children. I don't ever want them. YEt there you are as big as a house and still denying that its mine."  
  
She began to tremble as he rambled on. She'd meet him months ago at another tavern she worked at and they had had several drinks and ended up in bed together. She had sworn that she could bear no young and after he left and she had moved on to yet another job she fopund herself with child. She'd figured he wasd gone and would not return but there he was, bigger than life and standing before her.   
  
  
  
"Go away Draco." She tried to pull from him, but to now avail.  
  
"I will not go away Lexi. Why didn't you tell me?" His blue eyes burned with anger. The wheels turning a mile a minute as he thought of a million ways to seek revenge.   
  
"BECAUSE I knew you would be like this. I KNEW IT!" She spun on him, trying to twist from his hands,"and don't you dare yell at me Malfoy!"   
  
"Damnit Alexandra what are we supposed to do, myt father will have a heart attack. My mother.. god mother is all ready mad.. this would put her off her rocker."   
  
  
  
Lexi's eyes burned with pain, fear, and hatred. "Forget about me. Forget about the baby.. I'll never bother YOU." She spat the words at him as she finally shoved clear of him and put her back to a wall.   
  
"Fine." Draco turned on his booted heel, tossed his cape over his shoulder and made his way from the building not looking back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Unable to find a job, the bite of winter caused her to wrap her shawl about her neck. She was dressed as a pregnant mortal and hid well among them, it seemed easy to hide among them. She'd lost her pride, her love, her heart. All was gone from her life. She rubbed her arms and smiled at the rememberence of the tattoo's on her parents and she did not bear the mark. She never recieved the tattoo. She did believe in many of the beliefs.. or knew what they were.. But she never went further. She was to afraid. But now..   
  
She turned the silver and emerald ring around her finger as she walked into a pawn shop. Setting the centuries old ring on the counter she rememebred where it came from. IT had been passed from daughter to daughter for many centuries. She sighed and looked at the man behind the counter and pushed it closer to him, "I'd like to pawn this."   
  
The man looked at it and gave her seventy five dollars for it. She took the money and set outo to find a motel. She cried at the measly seventy-five muggle pounds and made her way to the less frilly part of town, going in and out of motels looking for a room. The dull ache in her back growing as the day grew closer to night. She knew then that the baby was coming.  
  
The last motel she entered offered her a room, the clerk watched her and sighed as she made her way up the stairs a hand pressed to the small of her back. When she diassappeared the clerk disapperated and reapperated with three other people, all dressed in the same pale green uniforms. They went to her room and knocking on the door a very deshelved Alexandra opened the door and looking at the three members of the Emeregency Magical Medical Squad (EMMS) She fainted. Well into the night they offered her comfort and said other then waiting not much could be done to help in the bringing of the baby.   
  
When the time came her son was delivered into a filty muggle room, in the cheapest part of London you could find... Her blonde hair hung dirty and limp around her and the squalling boy was levitated to her once he was cleaned and checked over, "Eigh pounds, 22 inches long. He looksl ike Draco Malfoy.. you remember that delivery with NArcissa... I'll never forget." The woman spoke to the others as they cleaned up the place a bit and after Alexandra refused help to St. Mungos they disapperated.  
  
Holding the tiny bundle stroked his cheek. I"m gonna call you Lucius. Lucius Nathaniel. Nate for short." She kissed his blonde downy head and lay him beside her as she checked over his form soon nursing him and drifting to sleep. When he slept for his first time in the world, she lay him on her chest and set a hand to his tiny back. All of her love for this small child. She decided then that she'd have to do something when he was a bit older. But what exactly she didn't know. But she would go to malfoy manor and let it unfold there. She worked better when she was where the action would take place.   
  
"Your grandfather is in for a real suprise little one... almost as big a suprise as Hogwarts will be if they accept my application to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor position." 


	3. Meeting Grandfather

I do not own Lucius Malfoy... wish I did but I don't damn him for being soooo hot.  
  
Okay done drooling and Muse #3 is raring to go.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Chez Malfoy  
  
A year had passed since Draco-The-Brat had walked out of her last job and she had delivered her healthy son a time later. She stood before the ornate gates of Malfoy Manor. The grounds as well kept as the family as she sought entrance and lifted a thin arm up to rap on the door with worn knuckles. She gave a squeek when a house-elf answered the door. Her son still slept in her arms as she looked around the entryway. Her blonde hair hung over the dark green cape as she pulled it off and dropped it over a hook for the elf to ake it away. She smoothed a hand over the long emerald top she wore over a darker skirt. Her shoes clicking lightly on the wood floor.   
  
She was led to a study decorated in dark wood and darker paint. The he-elf cleared his throat and spoke in a rather high voice, "Master has a visitor, Ebbie showed her in he did. Ebbie leaves you now." The house elf disappeared. She removed the hat she wore and set it on the divan beside her. Her nearly clear blue eyes watched the older gentleman. She stood when he finally took notice of her.  
  
"Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. Comment vous applez-vous?" She offered without thinking, her english disapperaing in her nervousness of meeting the man Draco both revered and feared often within the same sentance.   
  
He arched a brow slightly and with a sneer to his aristocratic demeure he spoke evenly and without feeling. "Cava bien, Je prefere anglais s'il vous plait." He said as he offred his hand.   
  
"English yes right.. I am sorry the voice of the land of my birth often takes presidence whether I wish it or not. I am Alexandra Dupree. I've sent you several owls and recieved your request to come to the house just recently. I am pleased that you have taken interest in my curiosity of Lord Voldemorte's return." she shook the larger hand and offered the severe man a small smile as she retook her seat and lay the boy in her lap as she watched his grandfather.  
  
"Yes your eagerness and qualifications have interested me almost as much as that child does. Tell me Lexi, I believe that is how my son reguarded you when he spoke of you... Why it is a twenty-six-year-old woman found solice in the arms of a meer boy of eighteen?" HE tilted his head slightly and gave that mock grin then his face tightened once more. "I assure you had I known of this frequent copulation that ensued between my son and you I would have ended it long ago."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I assure you it ws not my intention to bed your son of all people. It just happened and only once despite what he says," She tried to control her anger as she watched him. Her son stirring on her lap. He felt her tension and began to whimper as she lifted him from the blanket he was wrapped in andpat his small back as his downy blonde curls bounced softly. "I came to you asking for work. I Remember you from when I Was younger. From before Draco was even born. My parents and I were here on holiday and you were preaching as it were in a support meeting for the Death Eaters. You my parents all bear that tattoo of the Dark Mark on your forearm."   
  
He had turned to look out his study window. At the mention of the meetings when she was little. He suddenly turned back around, "I don't know you. I don't know your parents. I don't know what you are talking about aside from my son. If this is my grandson he will stay here." He walked toward the sleeping baby and hoisted him into long arms. TUrning him first left than right he made a clicking noise.   
  
Turning cold grey eyes on her he regarded her for a moment. "Ms. Dupree. You and your son will stay in the manor. You will not leave without my permission. Not to the grounds. Not to town. Nowhere. Do you understand?" He turned and arched his brow once more giving her that superior look of satisfaction once more. He called for a house elf when she bowed her head and nodded. He kept the baby and she was lead off into the depths of the gracious manor it was nothing like the hovel she had been in before. 


End file.
